(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an emergency stopping safety device of a paper shredder comprising a warning light on the lid of the paper shredder. In the case when children accidentally put their fingers into the paper shredder, pressing the emergency switch thereof can temporarily disable the shredding function. Meanwhile, the warning light blinks as warning signal.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Most of the traditional paper shredders are not configured with emergency stopping safety devices. When children or infants put their fingers into the paper feeder of the paper shredder by accident or due to curiosity, their fingers would be slashed or cut off in more severe cases.